oot_speedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Gohma
Parasitic Armored Arachnid: Gohma Queen Gohma is the Boss located in The Deku Tree, and is the first Boss you encounter in Ocarina of Time. This Strategy Is Relevant To The Following Speedruns: * Glitchless Any% * Glitchless 100% * All Dungeons Fight Strategy Explanation This works for both Child and Adult Link! For this strategy you will need: * A Deku Stick * 2 Deku Nuts * Kokiri Sword * Deku Shield This strategy takes advantage of Queen Gohma's vulnerability to Deku Nuts (Stunning Queen Gohma on hit), and the increased Power Crouch Stab damage stored from performing a Jumpslash with a Deku Stick(4). If executed correctly this will result in her dying in One Cycle. You throw a Deku Nut to stun Queen Gohma as she is trying to attack you at the beginning of the fight. After doing this you Crouch Stab Her dealing 4 damage. After she is hit she will want to climb back up to the roof and toss down eggs that spawn additional enemies. However if you throw a Deku Nut Immediately after the Crouch Stab, she will be stunned again, as she is still vulnerable to attacks in that short period of time. After this second Deku Nut you will have time to hit her with 2 more Crouch stabs, that in total deal enough damage to kill Queen Gohma. Entering The Room When you enter the boss room pull out a Deku Stick, roll forwards twice. During the end of the second roll you want to Z target and mash A to Jumpslash with the Deku Stick, and simultaniously enter the cutscene trigger for the room. This will store a Power Crouch Stab with the Jumpslash value of the Deku Stick (4). Note: You can also do 2 rolls and then pull out the Deku Stick, Z target and press A to jumpslash. The above mentioned strategy is slightly faster, but not enough to worry about. Do as you prefer! Triggering The Fight Now after the wall closes behind you and the cutscene ends you want to C-Up and look directly at Queen Gohma to trigger the next cutscene where she jumps down and the fight begins. Queen Gohma Boss Fight Now that the fight has started you want to take a few steps towards Queen Gohma, then when you get close you throw a Deku Nut. After Queen Gohma has been stunned by the deku nut perform a Crouch Stab, Immediately Followed By Another Deku Nut. The timing for the second Deku Nut can be a tad tricky, so a good way to get it consitently is to just start mashing the Deku Nut button as soon as the first Crouch Stab hits Queen Gohma. After she has been stunned a second time you can either continue to mash Crouch Stabs until she is hit twice, or you can time the Crouch Stabs. Either method works perfectly fine. After a total of 3 hits the fight will end and Queen Gohma dies. This video demonstrates the strategy explained: